


I try to hold out my hand to touch you, but I can't.

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: อีแทยงเป็นยมทูต ที่ตกหลุมรักลักยิ้มอันแสนบริสุทธิ์ของจองแจฮยอนเด็กชายที่เขาเฝ้าดูจนอีกคนเติบโต และตกหลุมรักความอบอุ่นของจอห์นนี่ ซอ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ชื่อเรื่องมาจากเนื้อเพลงท่อนหนึ่งของเพลง Timeless ของ NCT U เครดิตคำแปล >> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nct/timeless.html

> _วันนี้ผมควรจะบอกคุณ_
> 
> _แต่กลับไม่อาจเอ่ยเสียงใดออกไปได้_
> 
> _พยายามยื่นมือออกไปจะสัมผัสคุณ_
> 
> _แต่ผมก็ทำไม่ได้_
> 
> _–– NCT U, Timeless_

**เป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตการทำงานที่อีแทยงต้อง** ** _เข้าเวร_ ** **ในวันวาเลนไทน์**

เขายืนอยู่หน้าห้องฉุกเฉิน กวาดสายตามองภาพบุคลากรที่เดินสวนกันไปมา ณ เวลานี้สถานที่แห่งนี้ยังคง_สงบ_ เป็นความสงบแบบที่พวกหมอและพยาบาลพอได้พักหายใจหายคอ ไม่มีเสียงกรีดร้องโวยวายของญาติผู้ป่วย ไม่มีเสียงรถเข็นและสัญญาณของความวุ่นวายใด ๆ

แต่ประสบการณ์การทำงานอันยาวนานของแทยงทำให้เขาตระหนักดีว่า เรื่องแบบนี้มักปรากฏขึ้นโดยไร้ซึ่งการเตือนล่วงหน้า

เขาหยิบนาฬิกาพกสีทองขึ้นมา เข็มวินาทีที่ปรากฏบนหน้าปัดกำลังเคลื่อนเดินด้วยจังหวะปกติของมัน และเมื่อมันเดินผ่านเลข 12 เข็มยาวบอกนาทีเคลื่อนไปที่เลข 7

เสียงอึกทึกดังมาจากประตูฉุกเฉิน พยาบาลและแพทย์พุ่งเข้ามาเตรียมรับมือสถานการณ์ที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้น เตียงคนไข้ถูกเข็นผ่านหน้าเขาไป แทยงมองเห็นสภาพคนบนเตียงเพียงชั่วครู่ แต่กลับจดจำรายละเอียดได้อย่างแม่นยำ

_กะโหลกร้าว ซี่โครงหักน่าจะทิ่มปอด_

เขาหันกลับมามองนาฬิกาอีกครั้ง

_คงอีกไม่นาน_

“ไม่ชอบทำงานวันวาเลนไทน์เลยแฮะ”

แทยงสรุปกับตัวเอง ขณะเบือนสายตาออกจากหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งที่วิ่งตามเตียงฉุกเฉินเข้ามา ใบหน้าที่แต่งแต้มเครื่องประดับเลอะไปด้วยคราบน้ำตา ผมเผ้าที่น่าจะเคยเป็นทรงสวยงามยุ่งเหยิง แค่มองการแต่งตัวปราดเดียวก็รู้ว่าหล่อนน่าจะเพิ่งไปงานสำคัญมา อาจเป็นรอนัดเดตกินข้าวกับแฟนหนุ่ม แต่น่าเสียดายว่านัดนั้นคงพังไม่เป็นท่าแล้ว เพราะแฟนคนนั้นมาไม่ตรงเวลานัด และเพิ่งถูกเข็นร่างเข้าห้องฉุกเฉินไป

แทยงเก็บนาฬิกาเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวใน ขยับสูทสีดำของตนให้เข้าที่ เขายังพอมีเวลาอีกราวหนึ่งชั่วโมง ระหว่างนี้ขอเดินสำรวจโรงพยาบาลเล่น ๆ สักรอบแล้วกัน

––

**โรงพยาบาลเป็นสถานที่ที่วุ่นวายด้วยเหตุผลต่าง ๆ เสมอ** และเหตุผลส่วนใหญ่มักเป็นเรื่องไม่ค่อยดีนัก คนทั่วไปมองว่าการมาโรงพยาบาลมักเกิดจากความเจ็บปวด ความผิดปกติของร่างกาย สัญญาณของความไม่เที่ยงซึ่งไม่มีสิ่งมีชีวิตหน้าไหนหลุดพ้นไปได้ โรงพยาบาลเป็นเพียงที่ฟื้นฟูในบางครั้ง และยืดเวลาสุดท้ายของชีวิตให้ออกไปไกลขึ้นอีกนิดหน่อย

แต่ขณะเดียวกัน หลายคนอาจลืมไปว่า โรงพยาบาลก็เป็นสถานที่แจ้งข่าวดีได้

แทยงยืนอยู่หน้าแผนกสูตินรีเวช เขาเห็นชายในชุดขาวคนหนึ่งที่คุ้นหน้าคุ้นตายืนอยู่ใกล้ผนังกระจก น่าจะเป็นห้องสำหรับให้ญาติชมเด็กแรกเกิดที่จำเป็นต้องให้อยู่ในตู้จนกว่าจะถึงเวลาที่เหมาะสม

อีกฝ่ายพอเห็นเขาก็เลิกคิ้วแปลกใจ

“ทำไมมาอยู่ตรงนี้”

“ไม่ทักทายกันก่อนหรือไง ก่อนจะถามคำถามนั้น”

ยูตะยิ้ม สว่างสดใสเหมือนเคย แม้จะเป็นเพียงการยิ้มน้อย ๆ ตามมารยาท “เจอบ่อยจนไม่ต้องทักก่อนก็ได้มั้ง”

แทยงยักไหล่ เขาไม่ได้ใส่ใจเรื่องมารยาทนักหรอก เพียงแต่อดแขวะคนคุ้นหน้าไม่ได้

เขาเดินเข้าไปใกล้ผนังกระจก เห็นสิ่งมีชีวิตตัวเล็กที่นอนรอคอยวันอันเหมาะสมจะได้กลับสู่อ้อมอกของมารดาแท้จริง หรือผู้ที่พร้อมจะอุปการะพวกเขาต่อไป

“หมดนี่เกิดวันนี้หมดเลยเหรอ”

“ใช่” ยูตะตอบคำถามเขา “ได้รับความรักล้นเหลือเลยแหละ”

แทยงไม่ตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธคำพูดนั้น

“แต่ก็มีที่ไม่ได้อยู่ในห้องนี้อีกใช่ไหม”

“ใช่ บางคนก็ไม่จำเป็นหรอก” ยูตะว่า “แล้วนี่อารมณ์ไหนมาดูเด็กเกิด เบื่อคนตายแล้วเหรอ”

“ประมาณนั้น” เขาตอบ “เห็นมากเข้าก็เอียน เหมือนศูนย์รวมจุดจบของโลก มาดูจุดกำเนิดบ้างก็ดีเหมือนกัน”

“พิลึก”

ยูตะว่าเขา ซึ่งก็ไม่มีข้อต้องปฏิเสธแต่อย่างใด

ท่ามกลางผู้คนมากมายและกาลเวลาที่หมุนไปอย่างไร้ที่สิ้นสุด อีแทยงดำรงในสิ่งที่ตนเป็นอยู่มาอย่างยาวนาน แต่ไม่ได้มีความทรงจำอะไรกับโลกใบนี้นัก ด้วยหน้าที่ เขาเชื่อว่าการลืมหลาย ๆ สิ่งไปย่อมดีกว่า เพราะหากจดจำอะไรได้ก็รังแต่จะสร้างความสัมพันธ์และความผูกพันอันวุ่นวาย สำหรับเขาที่ต้องยึดหลักยุติธรรมและเที่ยงตรงเพื่อให้งานลุล่วงแล้ว ความสัมพันธ์คือบ่อเกิดของปัญหานานัประการ

ส่วนยูตะคือคนคุ้นหน้าที่มักบังเอิญเจอกันระหว่างทำงาน จะว่าเป็นเพื่อนต่างออฟฟิศก็คงไม่ผิด เพียงแต่ออฟฟิศเราตั้งอยู่ในละแวกเดียวกัน

แทยงเดินดูวอร์ดสูติฯ ไปเรื่อยเปื่อย เห็นสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มและร่องรอยของความสุขฉายชัด เป็นอารมณ์ที่ไม่อาจสัมผัสได้จากดินแดนที่เรียกว่าวอร์ดฉุกเฉิน และมันทำให้เขาที่แทบไม่รู้สึกรู้สากับสิ่งใดในโลกนี้รู้สึกอบอุ่นขึ้นมาไม่ได้

ความรู้สึกของการมีชีวิตมันคงดีแหละมั้ง เขาคิดว่า

ทันใดนั้นห้องตรงหน้าเขาก็เปิดประตูออกมา แทยงใช้จังหวะนั้นลองเดินแทรกกายเข้าไปในห้อง ยังไงก็ไม่มีคนเห็นเขาอยู่แล้ว เขาจะทำอะไรก็คงไม่มีใครว่าหรอก (ยกเว้นยูตะ)

ในห้องพักนั้นรายล้อมไปด้วยผู้คนมากหน้าหลายตา ตรงเตียงคนไข้คือหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งที่กำลังประคองทารกตัวเล็กไว้ในอ้อมแขน ข้างเตียงมีชายหนุ่มยืนมองทั้งสองด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้าง เห็นรอยบุ๋มเล็ก ๆ ที่ข้างแก้ม

แทยงอดเข้าไปดูใกล้ ๆ ด้วยไม่ได้

ทารกคนนั้นผิวขาวจัด อาจจะได้มาจากผู้เป็นแม่ แก้มกลมดูนิ่มนิ่ม และเมื่อหัวเราะก็จะก่อเกิดเสียงเล็ก ๆ ไร้เดียงสา และรอยบุ๋มเหมือนผู้เป็นพ่อ

แทยงสบนัยน์ตาสีนิลใสเหมือนลูกแก้วนั่นด้วยความพิศวง

นั่นคือครั้งแรกที่เขาเจอ จองแจฮยอน

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**20 ปีต่อมา**

_วันนี้ฝนตก_

แทยงมองฟ้าที่ครึ้มเมฆฝนอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายใจ เขาเพิ่งเสร็จสิ้นงานของตนไปและอยากกลับบ้านไปนอนไว ๆ แล้ว แต่เพราะฝนเจ้ากรรมทำให้เขาไปไหนไม่ได้ ต้องหาร้านกาแฟนั่งรอฝนหยุดอย่างคนไร้จุดหมาย

_รู้งี้หยิบร่มมาด้วยก็ดี_

แต่เพราะตัดสินใจพลาดไปแล้วเลยทำอะไรไม่ได้ พยากรณ์อากาศก็บอกอยู่ ในเมื่อเขาเลือกที่จะไม่เชื่อและหลงลืมไปเอง ก็ต้องรอเท่านั้น

แทยงมองประตูที่เปิดเป็นระยะ มีผู้คนเข้าออกอยู่ตลอด กลิ่นหอมของกาแฟสดกรุ่นไปทั่วร้าน เขาเคยลองชิมอยู่บ้างแต่ไม่ถูกปากนัก ถ้าเป็นน้ำหวาน ๆ ก็ว่าไปอย่าง ข้อดีของการที่เขาไม่ได้เป็นมนุษย์คงเป็นเรื่องนี้ เรื่องที่เขาสามารถกินน้ำหวานมากขนาดไหนก็ได้โดยไม่ต้องกลัวเป็นเบาหวานหรือน้ำตาลในเลือดสูง

อีกอย่าง ในเมื่อไม่มีใครเห็นเขา แทยงก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องสั่งกาแฟมาดื่มด้วยซ้ำ เขานั่งลงตรงเก้าอี้ว่างสักตัว และใช้_ความสามารถพิเศษ_ของตัวเองทำให้คนรู้สึกว่าตรงนี้มีคนนั่งอยู่ จึงไม่มีใครมากวนเขาที่ยึดครองโต๊ะเล็กอยู่เพียงลำพังเลย

ประตูเปิดออกเป็นครั้งที่ 7 ตั้งแต่เขาเข้ามาในร้าน แต่คราวนี้คนที่เดินเข้ามาทำให้เขาละสายตาไปไม่ได้

เจ้าของร่างสูงโปร่งในโค้ตยาวสีเบจกวาดสายตาไปทั่วร้าน ขณะหุบร่มสีดำของตนใส่ไว้ในที่ฝากร่ม แล้วนัยน์ตาสีนิลคู่นั้นก็มองตรงมายัง...เขา?

แทยงตาโต หันซ้ายหันขวาด้วยความตกใจ ก่อนทุกอย่างจะนิ่งค้างเมื่อชายคนนั้นยิ้มกว้างจนแก้มบุ๋มลงไป และเอ่ยเรียกชายที่นั่งอยู่โต๊ะติดกับเขา

“พี่จอห์นนี่ ขอโทษที่ช้านะครับ ผมติดฝนน่ะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ พี่ก็เพิ่งมาถึงเหมือนกัน นั่งสิ”

_ตกใจหมด_

จองแจฮยอนทิ้งตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้าม ซึ่งเผอิญว่ามุมนี้แทยงเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายได้ชัดยิ่งกว่าชัด

และแน่นอนว่าแจฮยอนย่อมมองไม่เห็นเขา

“พี่จอห์นนี่สั่งอะไรมาดื่มหรือยังครับ”

“เรียบร้อยแล้วครับ แจฮยอนจะสั่งอะไรไหม”

“สั่งครับ หิวน้ำมากเลย ผมฝากของแป๊บนึงนะ เดี๋ยวไปสั่งบ้าง”

ว่าแล้วก็ลุกออกจากโต๊ะไปทันที แทยงมองตาม แจฮยอนที่มองจากที่นั่งไกล ๆ แค่ด้านข้างก็ยังทำให้เขารู้สึกละสายตาไม่ได้เหมือนเมื่อ 20 ปีก่อนไม่มีผิด

“เห้อ”

เขาได้ยินเสียงคนข้าง ๆ ถอนหายใจ เลยหันไปมอง

จอห์นนี่ (ตามที่แจฮยอนเรียก) เป็นชายหนุ่มตัวสูงมาก (กว่าเขา) ผมสีน้ำตาลเข้ม นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนเหมือนกาแฟลาเต้ แต่ใสเหมือนอเมริกาโน่ ถ้าต้องแสงคงเป็นประกายสวยทีเดียว เจ้าตัวมีสีหน้าว้าวุ่นใจ มือสองข้างกำแบสลับไปมา ดูออกว่ากำลังตื่นเต้น

น่าจะเพราะแจฮยอน

แทยงหรี่ตามองอย่างพิจารณา ไม่รู้ว่าหมอนี่หน้าที่การงานเป็นอย่างไร เรียนจบแล้วหรือยัง หรือไม่ได้เรียนต่อ ที่สำคัญเป็นอะไรกับแจฮยอนกัน เขาแทบจะลุกขึ้นมาจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่ายอยู่แล้ว

แล้วแจฮยอนก็โผล่มาพอดี

“มาแล้วครับ” รอยยิ้มหวานวาดบนใบหน้า “ช็อกโกแลตเฟรปเป้ของที่นี่อร่อยมากเลย”

แทยงพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย เขาเคยลองแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง

“นี่แจฮยอนจะไปไหนต่อไหมครับ”

แจฮยอนที่กำลังเพลิดเพลินกับเครื่องดื่มในมือ ถอนริมฝีปากออกจากหลอดก่อนตอบ

“ยังไม่รู้เลยครับ ต้องรอฝนหยุดตกก่อน ถ้าหยุดเร็วก็อาจจะแวะไปดูหนังสือที่หอสมุดแล้วค่อยกลับบ้าน”

“อ๋อ” จอห์นนี่พยักหน้ารับ “งั้นเรื่องที่จะให้พี่ช่วย…”

แทยงกระเถิบตัวเข้าไปฟังด้วย

“คือว่า” แจฮยอนเม้มริมฝีปาก ท่าทางลังเลว่าจะเอ่ยออกมาดีไหม แต่สุดท้ายก็พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น “ผมอยากปรึกษาเรื่องโปรเจ็กต์วิชา…”

แทยงไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องในสิ่งที่แจฮยอนกับจอห์นนี่กำลังคุยกันนัก นอกจากพอจับใจความได้ว่า จอห์นนี่น่าจะเป็นรุ่นพี่ในสาขาที่แจฮยอนเรียนอยู่ แต่ถึงจะรู้แค่นั้นก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้เขาต้องลุกหนีออกจากตรงนี้ ในเมื่อนาน ๆ ทีจะได้มีโอกาสมองแจฮยอนใกล้ ๆ แบบนี้

ตั้งแต่วันวาเลนไทน์เมื่อ 20 ปีก่อน อีแทยงก็เหมือนตกลงไปในหลุมที่ไร้ก้น หลุมที่ชื่อว่า จองแจฮยอน

การพบเจอกันในวันเกิดของเด็กคนนั้น กลายเป็นว่าเขามักจะมีโอกาสพบแจฮยอนในทุก ๆ ที่ที่ไปทำงานเสมอ เขาเจอแจฮยอนทุกวันวาเลนไทน์ ไม่ว่าวันนั้นเขาจะมีงานหรือไม่ แต่ก็ได้เฝ้ามองแจฮยอนที่ค่อย ๆ เติบโตขึ้นมา จากเด็กทารกที่ยังพูดไม่รู้ประสา เป็นเด็กชายตัวน้อยที่วิ่งเล่นซนเรียกรอยยิ้มให้คนในบ้าน เข้าโรงเรียนเป็นที่รักของทุกคน เป็นนักเรียนดีเด่น วิ่งเล่นกับเพื่อน แจฮยอนที่มักจะอ่านหนังสือให้คุณแม่ฟังทุกคืนก่อนนอน จนมาเป็นแจฮยอนที่เรียนระดับมหาวิทยาลัยในสาขาเกี่ยวกับวรรณกรรม เขาเห็นเด็กคนนั้นมาแทบทุกช่วงในชีวิต

และนี่อาจจะเป็นอีกช่วงหนึ่ง

พอถึงวัยหนึ่ง มนุษย์ก็จะมีคู่ครอง นี่คือสิ่งที่เขาเรียนรู้มาตลอดการทำงานและพบเจอมนุษย์มากมาย ดูเหมือนจอห์นนี่คนนี้กำลังก้าวเข้าสู่เส้นทางของการเป็นโชคชะตาเรื่องคู่ของแจฮยอน

แทยงไม่ได้มองอนาคตได้ แต่เขา_เห็น_สิ่งที่จิตวิญญาณของสิ่งมีชีวิตสื่อถึงกัน

และเขาเห็น ความรักและความหลงใหลที่กำลังกำเนิดขึ้นในใจของทั้งสองคน

––

**ฝนหยุดตกแล้ว**

แทยงนั่งทิ้งตัวกับพนักเก้าอี้ มองแจฮยอนกับจอห์นนี่ที่คุยกันอย่างสนุกสนาน รอยยิ้มสดใสปรากฏบนใบหน้าของแจฮยอนเป็นระยะ และเชื่อเถอะว่าความรู้สึกหลงใหลหาทางออกจากลักยิ้มนั้นไม่ได้ที่จอห์นนี่กำลังรู้สึกน่ะ เขาก็รู้สึกไม่ต่างกัน

ความน่ารักของจองแจฮยอนอาจอยู่เหนือกฎของกาลเวลา แทยงคิดขึ้นมาในใจ

เมื่อฝนหยุดตกพวกเขาก็ไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะต้องนั่งอยู่ที่นี่ต่อ จอห์นนี่ลุกขึ้นก่อนตามด้วยแจฮยอน ดูเหมือนว่าคนอายุมากกว่าจะอาสาไปส่งแจฮยอนที่บ้าน

“คงไม่ทันไปหอสมุดแล้วล่ะครับ ฟ้ามืดแล้วด้วย” จอห์นนี่พยักเพยิดไปที่ท้องฟ้าด้านนอก “กลับกันเลยดีกว่า เดี๋ยวพี่ไปส่ง จะกลับไปกินข้าวกับที่บ้านใช่ไหมครับ”

“รบกวนด้วยนะครับ”

รอยยิ้มเขินปนเกรงใจของแจฮยอนทำให้จอห์นนี่ยิ้มตาม

แทยงมองจนทั้งสองคนก้าวออกจากร้านไป เขาจึงถือโอกาสลุกขึ้นบ้าน หลังจากบิดเนื้อบิดตัวอยู่สักพักก็เดินออกมานอกร้าน

จอห์นนี่กับแจฮยอนอยู่ห่างจากเขาประมาณห้าสิบเมตร

แทยงเหลือบมอง แล้วตัดสินใจ...เดินตาม

โอเค มันอาจจะดูเหมือนโรคจิต แต่เขาไม่ได้มีเจตนาไม่ดีแน่นอน และนี่ก็เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขาทำได้เพื่อให้ได้เจอแจฮยอนบ่อย ๆ ด้วย เขาเดินไปส่งแจฮยอนที่บ้านบ่อยแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าทุกวัน (ยกเว้นวันที่มีงาน) แต่ก็นั่นแหละ แจฮยอนไม่เคยรับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของเขาหรอก

แจฮยอนที่ปกติจะเดินตรงไปข้างหน้าและไม่เคยหันมาให้เขาเห็นหน้า ขณะนี้กำลังเดินไปคุยไป และหันมายิ้มให้คนข้าง ๆ อย่างจอห์นนี่อยู่แทบจะทุกสองนาที

แทยงมองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างที่เปี่ยมด้วยความสุขนั้นด้วยความรู้สึกหลากหลาย

_ถ้าเขาเป็นจอห์นนี่ก็คงดี_

ชั่วขณะที่เห็นรอยยิ้มนั้นถูกส่งให้คนข้าง ๆ แทยงก็มีความคิดนี้เกิดขึ้นในใจ

เขาชะงัก สะบัดศีรษะตัวเองไปมา แล้วยกมือตบแก้มตัวเองเบา ๆ

“อันตรายชะมัด”

เขาพึมพำกับตนเอง ขณะมองแจฮยอนโบกมือลาจอห์นนี่แล้วเดินเข้าบ้านไป

จอห์นนี่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นอยู่อีกราวสิบวินาที ก่อนจะเดินตรงไปอีกทาง แทยงไม่ได้อยากตามไปเท่าไหร่นัก แต่พอคิดว่าหมอนี่อาจจะมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับช่วงสำคัญของชีวิตของแจฮยอน ก็คิดว่าตามไปหน่อยคงไม่เสียหาย

เจ้าหนุ่มตัวสูงนั่นกลับไปที่มหาวิทยาลัยที่แจฮยอนเรียน จุดหมายปลายทางคือหอสมุดที่ใกล้ปิดแล้ว แต่หมอนั่นก็อาศัยความสนิทสนมกับบรรณารักษ์ขอใช้บริการต่ออีกนิด แทยงเดินตามมาจนเห็นจอห์นนี่กำลังค้นหนังสืออะไรสักอย่าง

มันคือหนังสือที่แจฮยอนบอกว่าจะมาดูแต่มาไม่ได้เพราะติดฝน

แทยงอดยิ้มไม่ได้ นี่สินะความรักของมนุษย์

เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายพอใจ เพื่อให้อีกคนมีความสุข ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อยหรือยิ่งใหญ่ก็อยากทุ่มเทแรงกายแรงใจทั้งหมดทำให้เขา

มองจอห์นนี่ที่ตั้งหน้าตั้งตาดูหนังสือแล้วแทยงก็นึกอิจฉา

เพราะเป็นมนุษย์เหมือนกัน ถึงทำอะไรที่ส่งผลถึงกันได้สินะ

ส่วนตัวเขาที่ราวกับอยู่อีกโลก ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากมองจากตรงที่ตนเองอยู่ แม้ระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับแจฮยอนจะใกล้จนสัมผัสกันได้ แต่แจฮยอนก็จะไม่มีวันรู้สึกถึงเขาอยู่ดี

สิ่งที่กั้นเขากับแจฮยอนไว้เป็นกำแพงขนาดใหญ่ ความหนาไม่รู้จบ กำแพงที่กั้นระหว่างโลกของคนเป็นและคนตาย

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เหมือนแต่ละตอนจะสั้นกว่าที่คิดไว้... (แล้วฉันจะแบ่งซอยพาร์ตทำไม y––y)


	3. Chapter 3

**“คบกับพี่นะ แจฮยอน”**

และแล้ววันนี้ก็มาถึง

แทยงนั่งพิงม้านั่งตัวหนึ่งในสวนสาธารณะ มองชายหนุ่มสองคนที่ยืนเก้อเขินใส่กันอยู่ตรงใกล้ ๆ ม้านั่ง ชายสองคนนั้นก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน จอห์นนี่กับแจฮยอนที่เดินหน้าความสัมพันธ์มาถึงจุดที่กำลังจะ––มนุษย์เขาเรียกว่าอะไรนะ ‘มีสถานะ’ หรือเปล่า

จองแจฮยอนผิวแก้มขึ้นสีเมื่อได้ฟังคำถาม ตาสีนิลสองข้างเป็นประกายวาววาม ขณะที่ริมฝีปากอิ่มเม้มเข้าหากันเหมือนพยายามกลั้นยิ้มจนรอยบุ๋มที่แก้มปรากฏ แต่สุดท้ายก็กักกั้นความสุขของตัวเองไม่ได้ แจฮยอนยิ้มกว้างให้กับชายที่เพิ่งเอ่ยขอความรักจากเขา

วินาทีนั้น แทยงราวกับเห็นดอกไม้ทั้งสวนพร้อมใจกันผลิดอก แม้นี่จะเป็นเวลาใกล้ฤดูใบไม้ร่วงแล้วก็ตามที

แจฮยอนตอบสั้น ๆ ว่า “ครับ” แต่คงเป็นการตอบรับที่น่าประทับใจที่สุดในโลกนี้ จอห์นนี่ยิ้มตอบ ดึงแจฮยอนไปกอดแน่น ๆ แทยงเห็นแก้มที่เคยเป็นก้อนกลมนุ่มนิ่มนั้นซบลงบนไหล่ของจอห์นนี่ โชคดีหน่อยที่แจฮยอนค่อนข้างสูง เลยไม่ต้องเขย่งมากเวลาจอห์นนี่กอด แทยงคิดภาพว่าจอห์นนี่คบกับคนที่ส่วนสูงต่างกันมาก ๆ แล้วชักสงสารอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาเลย

เป็นจอห์นนี่ก็ดีแล้วล่ะ

เขาบอกใครสักคน อาจจะเป็นตัวเขาเอง เมื่อมองภาพตรงหน้าแล้วทั้งที่เห็นกระแสความสุขชัดเจน แต่ในใจที่ควรจะรู้สึกยินดีไปด้วย กับปวดร้าวอยู่ลึก ๆ

เขาไม่ควรจะมีความรู้สึกผูกพันต่อสิ่งใดไม่ใช่หรือไง

กว่าจะเตือนตัวเองก็สายไปเสียแล้ว แทยงปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกผูกพันนั้นยึดโยงตนเองกับโลกมากว่า 20 ปี ยึดโยงเขากับแจฮยอน

แทยงลองยื่นมือออกไป ถ้าเขาจะจับตัวแจฮยอนก็คงได้ แจฮยอนอาจจะรู้สึกเหมือนใครสักคนสัมผัสตน แต่จะไม่มีวันมองเห็น

เขายื่นมือออกไปจวนจะสัมผัสชายเสื้อของคนตรงหน้า แต่ก็ชะงัก และชักมือกลับไป

ไม่ดีกว่า

มนุษย์ไม่ควรรับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของเขา ไม่ควรเลยสักนิด

มันผิดทั้งกฎธรรมชาติ และพานจะขัดขวางความเป็นไปของโลกคนเป็นเสียมากกว่า

เรื่องราวหลังจากนั้นเป็นไปเช่นที่คู่รักหลาย ๆ คู่บนโลกนี้เป็น ทั้งสองคบหากัน ไปเที่ยวด้วยกัน มีทะเลาะกันบ้างตามประสา แต่ไม่ได้มีท่าทีจะตัดขาดจากกันแต่อย่างใด แทยงรู้ว่าทั้งแจฮยอนและจอห์นนี่ไม่มีวันปล่อยมือจากกันไปได้ พวกเขารักและดูเหมือนจะมีชะตาต้องผูกพันกันไปทุกภพทุกชาติ

เขาได้แต่เฝ้ามอง และภาวนาต่อพระผู้เป็นเจ้าให้รอยยิ้มยังคงงดงามอยู่บนใบหน้าของแจฮยอนเสมอ

แต่แม้กระทั่งเขาที่มองโลกมายาวนานสูสีกับผู้สร้างโลก ก็ยังถูกความรักทำให้ไขว้เขวและลืมความจริงบางอย่างไป

ความจริงที่ว่า โลกนี้ไม่มีอะไรคงอยู่ตลอดไป

รอยยิ้มของจองแจฮยอนก็ไม่อาจหลุดพ้นจากสัจธรรมนี้ไปได้

––

**วันวาเลนไทน์เวียนมาอีกครั้ง** เป็นวาเลนไทน์ครั้งที่ 23 ของแจฮยอน แปลว่าปีนี้เด็กน้อยคนนั้นเติบโตขึ้นมาเป็นชายหนุ่มวัย 23 ปี ที่มอบรอยยิ้มสดใสและทำให้คนรอบข้างสบายใจ เป็นลูกชายที่น่ารักของพ่อแม่ และเป็นคนรักที่กำลังจะไปฉลองวันเกิดและวันวาเลนไทน์กับแฟนหนุ่มที่คบกันมาราวสามปีที่ร้านอาหารร้านประจำของพวกเขา

วันนี้แจฮยอนสวมเสื้อคอเต่าสีขาวสวมทับด้วยโค้ตสีเทาอมฟ้า กางเกงผ้ายีนส์ขายาวสีดำ และรองเท้าหนังหัวแหลมสีน้ำตาล ดูดีสะอาดสะอ้าน เหมือนนายแบบในนิตยสารมากกว่าจะเป็นนักเขียนในกองบรรณาธิการนิตยสารศิลปะเสียอีก

แทยงยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ แจฮยอนที่กำลังรอข้ามถนน เขาได้กลิ่นน้ำหอมของแจฮยอนด้วย วันนี้คงกะสร้างความประทับใจให้จอห์นนี่เต็มที่

แจฮยอนนัดจอห์นนี่ไว้ตอนทุ่มหนึ่งว่าจะเจอกันที่สถานีรถไฟก่อนจะเดินไปร้านด้วยกัน ตอนหกโมงห้าสิบเขาก็ถึงแล้ว แจฮยอนยืนรอคู่เดตของตนอยู่เพียงลำพัง ไม่ได้รับรู้ว่าแทยงยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ และกำลังกางร่มเพื่อกันเกล็ดหิมะที่จะตกใส่แจฮยอนจนอาจจะไม่สบายเอา

ใช่ หิมะตก

ช่างตกได้เลือกวันดีจริง ๆ แทยงมองฟ้าที่ตอนนี้พระอาทิตย์ลาลับไปนานแล้ว แต่แสงไฟจากในเมืองยังคงทำให้ผืนฟ้าช่วงใกล้เส้นขอบฟ้าส่องแสงเรืองรอง เกล็ดหิมะสีขาวลอยเอื่อยตกลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วงของโลก

แจฮยอนเงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้าแล้วยิ้มอย่างดีใจ ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นถอดถุงมือออกเพื่อรองรับหิมะที่จะร่วงใส่มือ แทยงเห็นดังนั้นจึงขยับร่มของตนออกเล็กน้อยให้หิมะบางส่วนได้ทิ้งตัวลงบนฝ่ามือขาวจัดนั้นบ้าง

เขามองรอยยิ้มกว้างและตาที่ยิบหยีของแจฮยอน มันอบอุ่นจนราวกับจะละลายหิมะที่กำลังตกลงมานี้ให้หายไปสิ้น

แทยงถอนหายใจกับตัวเอง หยิบนาฬิกาพกสำหรับทำงานขึ้นมาดู

_อีกสองนาที_

เขาเก็บมันเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อด้านใน ความเฉยชาที่ควรจะมีเช่นเวลาทำงานปกติกำลังถูกทำลาย เขารู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำมือจนแน่น ขณะรอคอยให้เข็มนาฬิกาเคลื่อนไปอย่างเช่นที่มันเป็นทุกครั้ง

แจฮยอนยกนาฬิกาขึ้นดูอีกรอบ จวนจะทุ่มหนึ่งแล้ว เมื่อหันไปมองอีกฝั่งของถนน เขาเห็นจอห์นนี่ยืนโบกมืออยู่ที่อีกฝั่ง

แจฮยอนโบกมือตอบ ส่งรอยยิ้มสดใสไปให้

แทยงขยับร่มออกจากศีรษะของชายหนุ่ม แจฮยอนมีท่าทีเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย พึมพำกับตัวเองว่า ‘ตกตั้งนานเพิ่งโดนหัวเหรอ’ ก่อนจะยิ้มเหมือนไม่ใส่ใจ

แทยงหยิบนาฬิกาออกมาดูอีกรอบ อีกเจ็ดวินาที

เขาเงยหน้ามองภาพตรงหน้า จอห์นนี่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามของถนน สัญญาณไฟจราจราเปลี่ยนเป็นอนุญาตให้คนข้ามได้ ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงกำลังเดินมา

_หก_

_ห้า_

_สี่_

แทยงกำนาฬิกาแน่นจนมือสั่น เขาเหลือบมองภาพตรงนั้นแค่ชั่วครู่เดียว ก่อนจะยื่นร่มไปตรงหน้า

_สาม_

_สอง_

_หนึ่ง_

เสียงบีบแตรดังลั่นถนนพร้อมกับเสียงล้อรถที่เหยียบเบรกจนยางเสียดสีกับถนน เสียงวัตถุชนกัน เสียงกรีดร้องดังลั่น

และจองแจฮยอนที่ควรจะยืนอยู่ข้างเขา กลับคุกเข่าอยู่กลางถนน

ข้างร่างที่จมกองเลือดของจอห์นนี่ ซอ

แทยงหุบร่มของตน ไม่มีประโยชน์อีกต่อไป

ร่มที่เขาตั้งใจมาใช้มันกันเลือดกระเซ็นใส่เสื้อสีขาวของแจฮยอนกลายเป็นของไม่จำเป็น เมื่อแจฮยอนเองที่กำลังโอบกอดร่างชุ่มเลือดของชายคนรักไว้จนเสื้อเปลี่ยนสี

แทยงมองภาพตรงหน้าด้วยจิตใจที่สั่นไหวรุนแรง แต่หน้าที่ของเขาไม่ใช่การปลอบคนที่มองไม่เห็นเขา แต่เป็นการพาวิญญาณของคนที่นอนอยู่นั่นไปด้วยกันต่างหาก

“จอห์นนี่ ซอ”

ร่างสูงโปร่งที่ยืนมองคนรักของตัวเองกอดร่างไร้วิญญาณหันมาหาเขา ก่อนจะยิ้มจาง ๆ ให้

“ได้พบกันแล้วนะครับ คุณยมทูต”

“...ครับ?”

จอห์นนี่คงเห็นเขาทำหน้าสงสัยจึงเอ่ยต่อ

“ไม่คิดว่าจะได้คุยกันในสภาพนี้ แต่เอาเป็นว่า...”

ร่มในมือแทยงเกือบจะร่วงลงไป แต่เขาจับมันไว้ได้ทัน

ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศที่กำลังวุ่นวาย ร่างไร้วิญญาณชุ่มเลือดของจอห์นนี่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนของจองแจฮยอน ส่วนวิญญาณจริง ๆ กำลังเผชิญหน้ากับแทยงอยู่ตอนนี้

พร้อมกับเสียงที่ดังก้องในความรู้สึกของแทยง

“ผมเห็นคุณมาตลอดครับ คุณยมทูต ไม่สิ คุณอีแทยง”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จะจบแล้วค่ะ (จริง ๆ)
> 
> ไม่น่าซอยย่อยขนาดนี้เลย โอ๊ย 5555 มันสั้นกว่าที่คิดอะ แต่เอาเถอะ หวังว่าตอนสุดท้ายจะยาว...นะคะ...

**Author's Note:**

> หั่นเป็นหลายพาร์ตเพราะกลัวมันยาวไปค่ะ ;-;
> 
> จริง ๆ ยังพิมพ์ไม่จบหรอก (แต่พล็อตจบไปแล้ว) แต่คือ นี่ต้องตื่นเช้าเดินทาง เลยคิดว่า ลงไว้ก่อนดีกว่า เดี๋ยวมาลงตอนอื่นต่อ (เมื่อกลับมาจากเดินทางไกล)


End file.
